


they don't have a clue

by vindice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Eclipse being Cute but Little Shits, M/M, Malik saw a chance and took it, This is Disgustingly Domestic for a snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Bakura is smitten. Malik and Marik aren’t ones to talk, but at least they admit it.





	they don't have a clue

“I can see what’s happening.”

“What?” Marik asked, raising an eyebrow. Malik had been quietly purring ever since he started massaging his scalp, and he usually dozed off while they swayed in the swing set on the backyard, so for him to suddenly chime in was unexpected.

“And they don’t have a clue.”

He was genuinely confused, though his face remained impassive. He kept weaving his fingers through his other’s hair. “Who?”

“They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line,” Malik buried himself a little deeper into his chest, intertwining his fingers with Marik’s and holding his other hand over his chest, sighing dramatically. “Our trio’s down to two.”

“Wha-?” Marik followed his gaze just to find himself looking at Bakura sitting in the rocking chair just outside the back door, his head resting on his hand. He was staring fondly at Ryou, who was sitting with his back against the doorframe, wolfing down the cream puffs Bakura brought him earlier as if his life depended on it. “Oh,” Marik said, but then it really dawned on him, “ _Ooh._ ”

“Yeah,” his love huffed. “I know.”

“Wait, Mal,” Marik stared at him, asking incredulously, “did you just– did you just fucking _tricked me_ into quoting _The Lion King_?”

Malik started laughing almost hysterically.

“I’m sorry, Habibi.” He took a deep breathe until it was just a fit of giggles. “I just couldn’t help it. Who knows when are we gonna get another opportunity to make that joke. Better take my chances.”

“I can’t believe you.” Marik shook his head slightly, but chuckled nonetheless. It was certainly a sight what was taking place before their eyes. He smiled gently at the boy in his arms and leaned slightly to kiss his head. “I’m happy for him.”

“Yeah...” his love said softly with a smile of his own. “He deserves it.”

Suddenly, Marik smirked savagely. He could see the grin tugging at the corners of his other’s mouth.

“We are _never_ gonna let him live this down.” They said in unison.


End file.
